


david, if you hit my girlfriend with a textbook, so help me i will kill you

by orphan_account



Series: week of newsbians [7]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Love Confessions, david's fucking textbooks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:11:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kath and Sarah got together but, surprise, surprise, David's an overprotective little shit.





	david, if you hit my girlfriend with a textbook, so help me i will kill you

**Author's Note:**

> hey look i finally stopped being lazy and actually finished the week of newsbians......Can You Believe

Sarah was determined to get it right this time. She was not going to mess up. She was not going to freeze up. She was not going to run away. She was not going to trip over her own words. She was going to get it right. 

"Kath, I need to talk to you?" The statement came out sounding more like a question with the way Sarah's voice cracked nervously. Katherine glanced up from her laptop, shooting Sarah an easy smile. Butterflies filled Sarah's stomach. 

"Go ahead."

"Um, I-I like you?" Sarah's face flushed red. "You're just-- God, you're so cute and pretty and funny and amazing and smart and I just? Oh my god, I love you. Um, sorry, this is really weird, I just-- Oh!"

Katherine kissed Sarah, successfully ending her nervous rambles. It was soft and sweet and slow, and Sarah couldn't have asked for anything better. The butterflies in her stomach were no longer fluttering around mindlessly; They were viciously flapping their wings and eating away at Sarah. 

"Yeah, I know," Katherine said as she pulled away, and Sarah envied how casual she managed to sound after all that. "I love you too." 

"You knew?"

"Everyone knew, Sarah. You weren't very subtle." 

"Oh." Sarah laughed nervously. "Yeah. I guess so." 

Katherine kissed Sarah again, her hands moving to rest at Sarah's hips. Sarah wrapped her arms around Katherine's neck, happily melting into the sweet kiss. 

"Hey, Sarah, do you know where--" David paused when he saw Katherine and Sarah. "Oh, for fuck's sake. Will I ever learn to knock first?"

"Apparently not," Sarah replied, smirking. "Here's your karma for it." 

"I hate you."

"Well, at least we have the decency to do it behind closed doors, unlike you and Jack," Katherine shot back, smirking. David rolled his eyes, his face flushing red. 

"...touché." David regained his composure before he asked, "So how long have you two been a thing?"

Katherine looked at the clock on the wall, and replied, "About two minutes."

"Oh." David blinked, shaking his head. "Well, if you hurt my sister, you're dead."

"I wouldn't dream of hurting her," Katherine replied, laughing. David rolled his eyes.

"Sure. But if you break her heart, I'll do whatever it takes to ruin your life." 

"Please don't scare away my girlfriend," Sarah pleaded, pouting at her brother. "I kinda really like her and don't want her running away screaming."

"Davey's been my friend for years. I'm not scared of him. What's the worst he'll do? Hit me with a textbook?" Katherine teased, smirking. David arched an eyebrow at her.

"I have a 1,500 page textbook. Hardcover, too."

"Oh my god." Katherine's eyes widened. "I'm so sorry, please don't hit me with your way-too-big-textbook, I'll do anything, I'll even--"

Sarah and David bursted into fits of laughter. 

"David doesn't have the heart," Sarah said, wrapping her arm around Katherine's shoulders. "Don't worry. His threats are empty. It's Jack you should worry about, though. He'll probably kill you with a shovel if you fuck up." 

"That's very reassuring, Sarah."

"I know."


End file.
